


The Wild Night

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: "Did you leave a tip by the way? The state we left that room in.."Set after the episode on 17/05/18.Robert and Aaron have a much needed night away.





	The Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Robron fic and my first ever explicit smut fic so I'm sorry/I hope you enjoy!

"So he'll need a bath around half 6, and fed again before he goes to sleep. He hasn't had a nap today, so he should sleep right through." 

"Robert, I've had him overnight before, he'll have lots of fun with his Auntie Vic, won't you Seb?" Seb gurgled as if in agreement.

"Okay, thanks again for doing this. Aaron and I just really needed a night away, everything's just been so heavy lately. A bit of fun will do us the world of good."

"I understand Rob, and I agree. Let me know how it goes. Although I don't need to know all the details!" 

Robert smiled. "Thanks Vic." He bent down to kiss Seb on the forehead, "See you tomorrow, little guy." 

Aaron was waiting outside by the car, texting on his phone when Robert walked out.

"Hey you! I thought we were meeting at the house later?" 

Aaron looked up and smiled. "I know. But I couldn't wait, so the bags are in the car and I'm ready to go! If you are?" 

"Definetely." 

-

The drive to Manchester was relaxing for both of them. It had been a long time since they could just be together without having to worry about anything else, and they felt somewhat normal, laughing and joking with each other. They both tried to avoid any difficult topics, not wanting to ruin the light mood they had created. 

"I'm so glad we're doing this." Aaron said, not looking Robert directly in the eye. 

"Me too. I've missed you." 

"I haven't been anywhere.." 

"I know, but you know what I mean. Between all the stuff with Rebecca and Seb, and then Liv's trial and getting sent away, I just feel like we've been drifting apart. I know we're not but I just miss being close to you." 

Aaron looked up directly into Robert's eyes and paused for a moment before speaking.

"I love you, you know?" 

Robert's mouth turned up slightly at the edges.  
"I know." 

"And I know everything is a bit much just now, and we've both been a bit snowed under. But I promise you, we're fine. Once Liv is back home and we've got her drinking under control, everything else will start to fix itself."

He reached over and squeezed Robert's knee in reassurance. With Robert's eyes on the road, he let it linger for a few seconds longer before giving another gentle squeeze.  
He could see Robert glancing at him in the corner of his eye. He smirked and moved his hand to Robert's inner thigh. 

"Aaron..." Robert warned. 

"What?" Aaron replied, trying his best to look innocent. 

"I'm driving. Don't start something you can't finish."

Aaron's hand continued to massage the inside of Robert's thigh before slowly moving upwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Aaron felt Robert shift in his seat and smiled to himself, aware of the effect he was having on him already. He moved his hand up even further as he gently cupped Robert's crotch, hearing his breath catch in his throat. 

"Someone's eager.." Aaron smirked, feeling the hardness in Robert's jeans.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been alone like this? I can't... ah! Help myself."

His eyes flicker shut as Aaron unzipped his jeans, leaving him exposed in the car. Aaron stroked him a few times, rubbing his thumb over the tip, making Robert gasp. 

"Aaron, please..." Robert stuttered, unsure what he was asking for.  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay focused on the road, and he started thinking of anywhere nearby he could pull into so they could do this properly. Aaron continued to move his hand up and down Robert's shaft, adding a twisting motion every few seconds to make Robert squirm.

"Aaron, I can't... God, you're so good. Don't stop, please..." 

Aaron looked at the road in front to check there were no cars in the lanes either side of them, just in case. 

"Hands steady?" He asked, with a tone in his voice Robert couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, why - oh fuck!" Robert yelled out as he felt Aaron's mouth envelope his dick, the car swerving slightly to the left as his hand shot to the back of Aaron's head.  
Aaron started moving his head up and down, gradually taking in more of Robert's impressive length. He was used to it by now, but he knows Robert prefers it when he builds it up. He runs his tongue up the underside of the shaft before placing a quick kiss on the tip. He brings his hand under and tightens the zip of Robert's jeans, putting just a little extra pressure on his balls, knowing Robert gets off on the hint of pain.  
As if to prove his point, Robert moans loudly above him, muttering his name, clearly starting to lose control. 

"Fuck, you're amazing. Just like that...ah...Aaron...fuck." He can barely control himself as he tries to buck his hips upwards, his movements restrained by the seatbelt around his waist, and not wanting to risk the zip around his balls causing any further pain. 

Aaron tuts below him. "You think you're in control here? Stay still or you'll regret it." 

Robert groaned in frustration, but held as still as he could.  
Aaron lowered his mouth down onto Robert again, and with one hand on Robert's hip, used the other to stroke him in time with his movements.  
Robert's breathing starting to speed up, clearly getting close, and Aaron feels the pressure of Robert's hand pushing him further down as he tries to buck his hips upwards again. Aaron pulls off quickly with an obscene popping noise, before tucking Robert back into his jeans and turning to look out the window, trying to look as casual as possible. 

"Aaron wh-- I was--" Robert stuttered, clearly shocked at the sudden stop.

"I told you to behave. And you didn't. So now you're going to have to wait till we get to the hotel. Probably best anyway, you can't control yourself when I finish you with my mouth, you would be a hazard to the other drivers."

He glanced round to see Robert's mouth hanging open in shock and annoyance, and had to stop himself from laughing. He noticed Robert's hand move from the wheel to his still fully erect cock.  
"And if you finish yourself off in the car, that's the last time you'll come tonight." He said, with a serious look in his eye.

Robert was still breathing heavily with a desperate look in his eye.  
"Aaron, please! I'm so close, please, I'll behave I promise just.. please." 

Aaron smirked and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.  
"Later. And then maybe next time you'll do as you're told."

Robert whimpered and focussed his eyes back on the road, trying to regain his breathing. And hoped Aaron didn't notice him start to drive at a much faster speed. 

-

They pulled into the hotel car park, the atmosphere surrounding them completely electric, both of them knowing what was going to happen as soon as the room door closed. 

"Grab the bags then." Aaron ordered with a smile, "unless you want to disobey me again?"

Robert growled lowly in his throat, before grabbing the bags and taking them inside. Aaron held the door open for him, and he squeezed by him, closer than he needed to be, and made sure to rub his hand across Aaron's crotch as he walked by, smirking at the surprised gasp he managed to provoke.  
Walking with more of his usual bravado he walked up the desk to check in. 

"Good evening!" The young girl at reception welcomed. "Have you booked a room?"

"Yes, we have. I booked it earlier on today, Mr and Mr Sugden?" He glanced at Aaron and noticed that familiar blush creeping up in his cheeks. 

"Ah yes here it is! Thank you Mr Sugden. You are in Room 22, here's your key, and just call down if you need anything at all. Room service is available 24 hours, and there will be a complimentary bottle of champagne in the room for you. I hope you and your husband have a lovely stay!" She finished with a smile. 

Robert graced her with one back before leading Aaron up the stairs. 

Robert walked into the room first and threw the bags down on the floor. Before Aaron had a chance to close the door properly he was slammed against it, with Robert's lips pressed firmly against his. Aaron moaned and pushed back with just as much passion. His hands grabbed Robert's waist and pulled him even closer, grinding slightly against him, causing the older man to moan. Robert was hard against Aaron's thigh, but he was pretty sure he had been like that the whole way since Aaron had left him hanging. 

"So, Mr Sugden.." Robert started, reluctantly pulling himself from Aaron's lips, "What do you want to do first?" 

Aaron's eyes glanced around the room, before landing on the bottle of champagne. He pushed Robert off of him, walked towards it and began pouring 2 glasses. 

"Well, Mr Dingle.." he smirked, "There's a United game starting in 10 minutes, so we could always drink this and watch the match?" 

He felt Robert grab his waist from behind and pull him in, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. 

"That's not exactly what I had in mind.." 

Aaron bent his head to the side to give Robert better access, and felt him start to press kisses along his jaw, to the nape of his neck before nibbling slightly. He kissed around his neck, up the side and then bit sharply around Aaron's earlobe. Aaron gasped as Robert's hands moved around his front and under his t-shirt. He pushed it up and continued to kiss Aaron's neck, dragging his fingernails down Aaron's chest and over his nipples, making Aaron moan loudly.  
Having had enough of Robert's teasing, Aaron spun round and grabbed Robert's face, smashing their lips together. He turned them, forcing Robert against the table, knocking over the freshly poured glasses of champagne and spilling the bottle all over the table, dripping onto the floor. 

"Fuck!" 

"It's fine!" Robert replied, pulling him in for another kiss. "We'll just buy another one!" 

"Robert, I'm not worried about not having champagne to drink..." His thoughts being cut off by Robert's tongue forcing his way into his mouth. 

"Ah...fuck it." 

He started unbuttoning Robert's shirt, pulling it desperately from his shoulders. He took a moment to take in the older man's body. He got to see it all the time but it was at moments like this that he could really appreciate how truly gorgeous the man in front of him was. He was perfectly toned, with smooth skin and the most beautiful array of freckles dotted over his chest. He started pressing kisses across Robert's chest before taking his left nipple into his mouth. He heard a loud groan above him and looked up to see Robert's head thrown back, enjoying every second. He smirked to himself before moving across to the right nipple and giving it the same attention. He licked over it before biting sharply, causing Robert to yelp out, but do nothing to stop him. He blew air over his nipple, noticing the shiver it drew out from Robert, before continuing his onslaught downwards, kissing and biting the chest and stomach of the man who was currently unravelling before him, reaching his belt. He mouthed at Robert's dick through his jeans, before feeling a hand in his hair roughly pulling him upwards. 

"Like I trust you down there right now." Robert explained before ripping Aaron's t-shirt over his head, and pushing him backwards onto the bed. "If I let you have your way it'll be hours before I get to come."

Aaron grinned. "Sounds like a good idea to me." 

"Yeah?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well if it's such a good idea, how about I try it out on you?" He asked, as he began unbuttoning his own belt, teasing the zip of his jeans down.

Aaron's eyes darkened. "Wh- what do you mean?" 

"How about you lie back and watch." Robert began as he started to cup himself through his jeans. "I'll get myself off, it shouldn't take long given that you already got me so worked up in the car." 

Aaron swallowed, watching as Robert continued to cup himself while using his other hand to twist his nipple. God, he looked so hot.

"Then, I'm gonna prepare you. Open you up real nice for me, and once I'm hard again, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't even think straight. I'm gonna come again, deep inside you. And just when you're close I'm gonna stop, you're not allowed to come until I say so." 

Aaron had started stroking himself while Robert was talking and couldn't help the gutteral moan that came from him. "God, Robert, yes. Fuck." 

"I don't know how long I would leave you like that. Long enough. I'll make you get me off again with your mouth. To make up for you teasing me in the car. I didn't let you stay in control for long, did I?"

"No. You never do." Aaron smirked, he definitely didn't mind. He loved this side of Robert. His most prominent side really, it's what attracted Aaron to him in the first place. Always in control. Knows exactly what he wants and will do whatever it takes to get it.

"And then, and only then, when you have your mouth full of my cum, and my hands wrapped tightly in your hair, staring into those gorgeous eyes of yours will you be allowed to finish." 

Aaron couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to launch himself at Robert, someone knocked on the door.  
They both looked at each other confused, and Robert went to answer, still shirtless. He pulled the door open in annoyance to see a bellhop standing there with a trolley with strawberries and cream and bottles of beer. 

"Here's the room service you requested on your arrival, Sir." 

"Oh... Yeah, I'd forgotten about that.. I'll take that, thanks." 

He took the trolley from him, reached into his jeans to pull out a tenner for the boy before smiling and closing the door.

"Big romantic at heart, you, aren't you?" Aaron teased.

"Only for you." Robert smirked. "Now, that's twice I've been been close and someone's pulled me out of it. I won't let it happen again." 

"Whatever you say...Sir." 

Robert's eyes narrowed and darkened with lust. 

"Take those jeans off." 

Aaron complied immediately, without any hesitation. Kneeling up on the bed he undid his jeans, taking them off along with his boxers in one movement. Robert removed his at the same time, removing the lube he had in his pocket for easy access and chucked it on to the bed.

"Touch yourself. Slowly." 

Again, Aaron did exactly as he was told, biting his lower lip and staring into Robert's eyes.

"Fuck, Aaron, you look so fucking hot." 

Pulling the trolley to the side of the bed, he knelt in front of Aaron so they were inches apart. He reached across and grabbed one of the strawberries, dipping it in the cream and bringing it to Aaron's lips.  
Aaron licked around the strawberry, soaking up the cream before taking it in his mouth, never once breaking eye contact. Robert moaned at the sight, before Aaron sucked Robert's fingers into his mouth, drawing back slowly.  
Robert's breath had become staggered, unable to cope with the sight of Aaron like this.  
Aaron had a self satisfied smirk on his face, knowing exactly what effect he was having.  
Taking his eyes off Robert for a second, he dipped his fingers in the cream, gathering as much as he could before smearing it on his own cock, and raising his eyebrow suggestively at Robert. 

Robert took the hint and forcefully pushed Aaron onto his back and took him into his mouth so suddenly that Aaron's hips jerked up as he yelled out;  
"Oh, fuck! Rob! God damn."  
Robert was good at this. Robert knew he was good at this, he didn't need telling. But Aaron told him anyway.  
"That's so fucking good, oh my God. Don't stop, Rob, don't stop." 

He didn't notice Robert open the packet of lube, but he suddenly felt Roberts finger teasing at his entrance, making him moan even louder. 

"Tell me you want it." Robert demanded, taking his mouth off of Aaron's now throbbing cock.

"I want it. I want you. Don't stop, I need more!"

"Beg me." 

Aaron always had a problem with begging, he hated giving Robert the satisfaction. 

"Rob..." 

Robert pulled his hand away, and left his mouth hovering just over the head of Aaron's cock.

"Go on." 

Aaron whimpered, needing any sort of contact. 

"Robert... God.."

"Yes?" Robert smirked, knowing it was coming.

"Fuck! Please. Okay? Please, Robert just please, I need you inside me." 

"That wasn't so hard was it?" 

"Speak for yourself!" 

Robert smirked and enveloped Aaron with him mouth once again, while pushing his finger past Aaron's entrance, feeling him for the first time in too long.

Aaron bit his lip to stop from moaning too loud but this was the best pleasure he had felt in a long time.  
Robert continued to open him up softly, but quickly. It had been too long and he couldn't help himself. He altenated his mouth between licking Aaron's entrance and taking his full length into his mouth, his fingers constantly working him open.

Before long Aaron was a quivering mess, whimpering and moaning loudly.

"Come on Robert, I'm ready, just get on with it!" 

Robert didn't need telling twice. 

Aaron went to spin onto his front but Robert stopped him. 

"No. I want to look at you." 

Aaron nodded and kissed him passionately, tongues tasting each other and both moaning freely at how good they felt together.  
Why didn't they do this more often? 

Robert lined himself up at Aaron's entrance, and looked him in the eyes. He knew what they both needed from this and it wasn't a slow, love making session, although he's sure that will come later in the night. Aaron was better at being in charge of those. 

Unable to wait any longer, Robert thrust in hard, causing Aaron to yell out in surprise which quickly turned into pleasure. Robert knew Aaron got off on being used like this, and he knew he would safeword if it got too much.  
But from the noises Aaron was making, that certainly wasn't a possibility tonight. 

Robert continued to thrust in hard, making Aaron take everything he had.  
"God, you're so tight baby, you feel amazing."

Aaron grunted in response, not able to form any coherent words, he was in far too much pleasure.

Robert moved to start biting Aaron's neck while relentlessly pounding into him. Having found his prostate on the second thrust, he had since been hitting it every time.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, when suddenly Aaron spun them round till he was straddling him, and began riding Robert in earnest. There was a crash of noise somewhere beside them but neither cared enough to stop. 

Robert scratched his nails down Aaron's chest, watching as Aaron threw his head back in ecstasy and he bounced up and down on Robert's dick, reaching behind him to gently massage Robert's balls. 

"Oh God, Aaron, I'm so close..." 

"Me too, oh my God. You're so big Rob, I feel so full. I'm close. Come with me Rob, come with me.." 

"Yes, Aaron, fuck, yes!" 

Both men came almost simultaneously, Robert thrusting up into Aaron as hard as he could, filling him up as Aaron came untouched, all over Roberts chest. 

Aaron rolled off of Robert, as they both tried to regain their breathing.  
Robert ran him fingers through the mess on his chest before looking Aaron in the eye and sucking his fingers dry. 

"Fuck Rob, that's so hot. Oh god..." Aaron looked round and screwed his face up.

"What?" 

"We knocked over the trolley.. oh, there's cream all over the bed!" 

Having realised what he said, both men burst out laughing and neither seemed to be able to stop. They laughed for a few minutes, clutching their sides as they came down from their highs, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.  
"I'm so glad we did this. We really needed it." Aaron said. 

"Yeah." Robert agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aaron leaned over and placed a slow kiss onto Roberts lips trying to convey everything he was feeling.  
"Although we are going to have to leave one hell of a tip for the staff here. We've only been here half an hour and look at the state of the place!" 

Robert started laughing again. "Well why don't we go have a shower and clean up before we see how much more of a mess we can make?" 

Aaron kissed him again before heading off into the bathroom. 

Robert watched as Aaron's glorious naked form made it's way across the room, covered in scratches, bitemarks and a blushing red glow that was so beautifully Aaron. 

They really did need to do this more.


End file.
